Furtivo
by Valdemirt
Summary: Risas, pequeñas peleas, momentos tranquilos; había demasiadas cosas que Hawks desfrutaba cuando pasaba su tiempo con Endeavor, tantas, que le sería imposible enumerarlas todas. No obstante, si de algo estaba seguro, era de que lo único que no disfrutaba, era verlo herido.


_Fanfic para la actividad de "amigo secreto" del grupo EndeHawks /Flaming Wings/ Fénix (en Facebook)._

 _Mi amigo secreto es... ¡Net-chan! Espero que lo disfrutes [inserte corazón aquí]._

 _ACTUALIZADO: Al fin mis hermosas betas: KassaneT y floraisms me hicieron la corrección de este pequeño escrito. Así que espero que sea mucho más hermoso ahora._

* * *

 **FURTIVO**

Dentro del hospital, Hawks se detuvo frente a una puerta. Observó bien el pequeño letrero con el nombre de "Todoroki Enji" y, aun así, dudó sobre lo que encontraría una vez cruzara el marco.

 _¿Cómo se encontraría el gran héroe Endeavor?_

 _¿Estaría molesto? Claro que sí, siempre estaba molesto (o esa impresión daba su cara la mayor parte del tiempo)._

 _¿Se hallaría dormido o despierto?_

 _¿Lo recriminaría por sus acciones tomadas en batalla?_

El pensamiento racional se puso en su contra, y de momento se resumía en una maraña de vagas conjeturas que se arremolinaban en lo profundo del subconsciente. No tenía la jovial expresión que tanto le caracterizaba, pero tampoco se encontraba triste; más bien, era una curiosa mezcla entre la perturbación y la esperanza.

Tras unos segundos, tomó aire y abrió la puerta.

«Endeavor, lo siento». Fue lo primero que rondó por su cabeza en cuanto vio a aquel hombre sentado en la camilla. «Yo…». Las palabras que había escogido con sumo cuidado, se esfumaron de repente.

Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios al notar la expresión de Enji, quien se hallaba cubierto de vendas, con el ceño fruncido que le caracterizaba.

—Mírate, hombre —dijo Hawks, apenas conteniendo la risa—. ¿Cómo está tu ojo? —De manera previa se lo había preguntado también a Recovery Girl, al menos sabía que no lo había perdido—. Sabes, ahora podrías usar un parche, quizá cambiar tu traje de héroe para que sea parecido al de un pirata. ¡Así comenzarás a ser popular entre los niños! —Sin más, Hawks estalló a carcajadas.

«Maldito mocoso…» pensó Enji. De no ser porque no podía levantarse (ni hablar demasiado), habría tomado del cuello a su acompañante, o cuando menos le estaría amenazando.

—Aunque más que un pirata, pareces una momia —agregó Hawks, una vez recuperó el aliento—. ¡Quedas perfecto para Halloween! Es una suerte que esa fecha sea dentro de pocas semanas.

—¡Pedazo de…! —Todoroki llegó a su límite, un estruendoso rugido de molestia resonó por todo el hospital, pero se detuvo dado el dolor que eso le ocasionó a su mandíbula. Por otro lado, como se había dejado llevar, las llamas que normalmente orlaban su rostro, aparecieron, incinerando el vendaje.

Una enfermera entró en ese momento, y salió corriendo para solicitar ayuda. Hawks se apresuró a una silla cercana, y se mantuvo quieto cual alma pura de Dios, que claramente no era.

* * *

Una vez que la enfermera terminó de colocar el vendaje, Recovery Girl habló.

—Tienes que controlar ese pésimo carácter. Como vuelvas a calcinar las vendas, dejaré de curarte y tendrás que recuperarte como una persona normal, jovencito.

Hawks mantuvo una pequeña burla entre dientes, a lo que Recovery reaccionó con reprobación.

—Lo siento —dijo Hawks, levantando una mano, como si prometiera no volver a hacerlo.

—Bien, debo retirarme. Hay mucha más gente que debo revisar en este lugar. —Acto seguido, Recovery Girl dejó la habitación.

Hawks se acercó con todo y silla, para estar junto a Endeavor y poder platicar un poco.

—¿"Jovencito"? —Curioso, preguntó a Enji, alzando una ceja.

Todoroki rodó los ojos (el único visible), acercó un pequeño pizarrón que tenía sobre la mesita, a un lado de la camilla, y escribió:

 _"Me conoció desde que era estudiante. No puedo hacer nada contra eso"._

—Oh, ya veo —respondió Hawks.

Endeavor podría ser un hombre moldeado con ira y lava ardiente, pero era bien sabido que era una persona en extremo respetuosa con las marcadas reglas de la sociedad japonesa.

Escribir en vez de hablar era un verdadero fastidio, incluso prefería hacer llamadas a enviar mensajes de texto de forma cotidiana; mas en las condiciones en las que se hallaba, no le quedaban muchas opciones.

Hawks sonrió de una manera que a Enji le pareció extraña, casi sorpresiva; nunca había visto un gesto tan inocente en ese chico, mas no dijo nada.

«¿Por qué será?» pensó.

Desvió la mirada y se relajó un poco. Desconocía el extraño sentimiento que le embargaba cada que Hawks hacía cosas similares, aunque eran contadas las ocasiones en las que lo había visto.

Por otro lado, Hawks estaba genuinamente feliz. Enji se encontraba bien. Ni la muerte le bastaría para perdonar a quien le hiciera algo terrible a la persona que le había dado sentido a su vida: la persona de quien estaba enamorado.

Sí, era ridículo y egoísta pensar en eso justo ahora, pero inevitable. Cada que estaba con Endeavor sólo podía pensar… podía pensar… Mentira. Su mente quedaba en blanco. Los momentos que tenían juntos los quería pasar riendo, compartiendo alguna bebida o saliendo a comer cuando el reloj marcaba el descanso para el almuerzo. Sin embargo, lo más importante: no quería mentirle.

Enji notó que Hawks bajó un poco la mirada, estaba oscura y perdida. Iba a escribir algo, pero el mocoso se repuso por sí sólo, o algo así…

—Endeavor, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

El nombrado no respondió, pero observó con cuidado a Hawks. En lo que se llevaban conociendo, nunca lo había escuchado pedir permiso para hablar, todo lo contrario, muchas veces quería ahorcarlo para que se callara.

—Te describo una situación y me dices qué harías, ¿vale? —dijo Hawks.

A Todoroki le extrañó, pero asintió. Le parecía ridículo darle un consejo a alguien tan joven. No estaba entre sus labores de su día a día. Es más, nunca había hecho tal cosa.

—Supongamos —comenzó Hawks—, que yo soy un villano y…

Endeavor ni siquiera le dio tiempo de terminar, con un movimiento levantó la mano y la prendió en llamas.

«De alguna manera esperaba una reacción así» se dijo Hawks para sus adentros. Entonces, se aclaró la garganta y levantó el dedo índice antes de seguir.

—Ok, cambiemos eso. Supongamos que no soy un villano, pero hago cosas malas…

De nueva cuenta, no alcanzó a finalizar la frase, Enji prendió su puño en llamas.

—Vale, vale, ya vi que las malas acciones no son algo que dejarías pasar —«Algo que siempre admiré de ti»—, entonces supongamos que soy yo como ya me conoces.

Una vez más, Endeavor lo interrumpió, prendiendo su mano en llamas.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien de Hawks, además de un tic en el ojo que no se hizo de esperar.

—¡Vamos, hombre! ¡¿Por qué eres así?! —Mientras se levantaba de golpe, se quejó con un tono de voz que bien podría funcionar para un dúo cómico.

Se pasó una mano por sus dorados cabellos y soltó una ligera risa, al tiempo en que se dejaba caer sobre su asiento.

«Entonces lo harías de ese modo, ¿no es así?» pensó. «Es justo por eso que te admiro… y es justo por eso mismo que no pude evitar enamorarme de ti». También era la razón por la que Hawks, aun siendo héroe profesional, nunca se había acercado a su ídolo. Se conocía demasiado bien a sí mismo como para saber que encontrarse cara a cara no resultaría en una buena alianza entre agencias y una amistad de héroes. Hawks sabía que todos los sentimientos que mantenía ocultos explotarían de una forma sin precedentes, y una vez que lo hiciera, no podría dar marcha atrás.

«Me pregunto, ¿qué harías si lo supieras, Endeavor?» No podía decir que su amor no era correspondido, puesto que Todoroki aún no lo sabía, pero se negaba a pensar que, de momento, era algo unilateral. No, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo así, quizá si se lo decía…

«¿Uh?» Cuando se percató, ya se había levantado de la silla y tenía una mano reposada sobre el hombro de Enji. «¡Rayos!» Se había movido más de la cuenta.

Acto seguido, soltó un suspiro cansado y se sentó sobre la camilla, dándole la espalda a Endeavor.

—Parece que el horario de visitas de está a punto de terminar. —Fue lo más inteligente que atinó a decir luego de ver el reloj en la pared frente a sí—. Creo que me retiraré por hoy.

No confesaría sus sentimientos… no aún…

Con la osadía que su inexperiencia y juventud le conferían, recargó, con cuidado, la cabeza en aquel hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro de Enji, de esa forma, no podría ver la sutil sonrisa de enamorado que se comenzó a dibujar sobre sus labios.

—Espero que te recuperes pronto —dijo con una voz suave y firme, que le produjo un leve, casi imperceptible, cosquilleo a Enji.

—Nos vemos. —Antes de salir, Hawks le dirigió una última mirada y un movimiento con la cabeza a manera de despedida. Después, sólo Enji y su consciencia quedaron en la habitación.

«¿Qué acaba de…?» Endeavor negó con la cabeza.

«Imposible». Debía estar tan cansado que ya alucinaba cosas. No obstante, no sabía cómo explicar el sonrojo que le comenzaba a cubrir el rostro; aunque no se notaba por el vendaje, sentía a la perfección el calor característico de aquello.

Se acomodó en la camilla. No tenía sentido pensar _ese_ tipo de cosas en su condición.

«Qué ridículo». Poco a poco, comenzó a ser presa de Morfeo, hasta que quedó profundamente dormido.

 _Todoroki Enji. Un hombre que había empezado a experimentar indicios de su primer amor (pasados los cuarenta años)._

* * *

 _Ay, también es mi primer fic de esta ship. ¿Qué les ha parecido?  
_

 _Tengo una debilidad por este tipo de ship en las que hay una diferencia de edad tremenda, no sé, pero me parece lindo ;v; En especial si se trata de alguien como Enji porque siento que con Hawks comienza a descubrir lo que se siente tener corazón (?)._


End file.
